


This Challenge

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Beads, F/F, Femslash, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every challenge Alex faces is just like breaking into a building with tighter security than the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Challenge

"Easy now," Sara mumbled, like she was trying to settle a spooked horse. She rested her hand on the small of Alex's back. "We're getting into the big ones. Are you ready?"

Alex took a deep breath and tried to relax. It wasn't that she felt tense, but it was an awkward position, on her hands and knees with her ass in the air as Sara slowly inserted a string of anal beads. Alex had never put anything in her ass before, and though many people, both men and women, had insisted it was wonderful, she'd always be wary of it.

She had no problem breaking into penthouses, museums, and castles, but this was the line she wouldn't cross.

Until Sara. Alex couldn't quite figure out why, but she was willing to try anything Sara suggested. Maybe because Sara said it so casually. She was a hell of a con when she wanted to be, and Alex respected that.

"Hey." Sara rubbed the outside of Alex's thigh. "Talk to me."

"I'm good," Alex replied breathlessly. She glanced over her shoulder, tossing her hair out of her face. "It's not bad. Just use a lot of lube, okay?"

Sara smiled. "Of course. We'll take it slow."

Her voice was so soothing, and Alex felt herself instantly relax -- truly relax, not just a few deep breaths. Her whole body slumped forward, easy and pliable for Sara to do whatever she wanted.

"That's my girl," Sara said with a chuckle.

The lubricant was cold against Alex's skin, but she didn't tense up, but she gasped when Sara pushed in the next bead. She knew that wasn't the biggest bead on the strip, but it felt like she was being stretched completely open.

"How is that?" Sara asked.

"That feels so..." Alex pressed her face against the pillow and breathed in. It smelled like Sara's shampoo. "Oh, fuck. It feels weird."

"Good weird or bad weird?"

Alex shook her head. "Just weird."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Do you think you can take another?"

Alex swallowed. "One more."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"I want to," Alex replied without hesitation. She knew she could take it. It was just another challenge, like breaking into a building with more security than the last. "Do it."

Sara pushed in the next bead and Alex whimpered. The pressure still felt weird, filling her up, but at the same time -- it was good, just unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

"Now what?" Alex asked, closing her eyes tightly.

"Now, I do this." Sara slid her hand between Alex's legs and rubbed a finger to her clit. "You tell me when you're close."

Alex was already close. Just having Sara's hands on her got her so wet, and now having Sara touching her clit, it was like fireworks, and she hadn't even come. She cried out when she felt Sara tug on the beads, but not actually move them.

"Fuck! Sara!" Alex moaned, balling her hands into fists.

"I think that's close," Sara said, a smile in her voice. "Are you ready?"

Alex had never let anyone in like this. She'd held everyone at arm's length, but with Sara, all she wanted to do was let her in, more and more. "Ready," she gasped, and she was past ready. She ground her teeth as she held her breath through her her orgasm.

"Oh!" Alex cried when Sara pulled out the beads. He elbows went out from under her and she fell forward onto the bed. She tried to tell Sara how it made her feel, but all that came out was a contented noise.

Sara stretched out on the bed next to Alex and pulled their bodies together. Her finger slid back into Alex's slit, and Sara kissed her neck. "Did you like it?"

Alex nodded. It was all she could do. There weren't words.


End file.
